


Chiaki visits Makoto

by Kalizco



Category: Toki o Kakeru Shoujo | The Girl Who Leapt Through Time
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalizco/pseuds/Kalizco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki goes back to his own time and ends up visiting Makoto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiaki visits Makoto

Chiaki is back in his own time. Everything seems so empty without Makoto. He finds a computer and searches for her. She's a painter and lives only an hour from where he is now. He decides to go see her.

The whole trip he worries about what he'll find when he gets there. Will she be happy? Will she hate him? Has she forgotten?

The car stops and he gets out. He slowly walks up to the door and knocks.

He stand there patiently waiting. Someone opens the door. It's here, he know it is, even with the grey hair and the wrinkles.

"Makoto..." He whispers.

She smiles warmly at him.

"Chiaki I've been waiting for you"

He wants to ask if he's visited here before but he's afraid to. It sounds like this is the first time. He doesn't want her to confirm it, so he doesn't ask.

"You seam to have lead a good life," he says instead

"I have. Do you want to come in?"

He hesitates a bit but accepts.

"I'm waiting for another guest he should arrive anytime now," she says while leading him to the sitting area.

"Oh I'm sorry to intrude"

He wants to leave, it's probably her husband.

"No you stay, it's fine," she says hastily.

"You're going to want to meet him anyway"

There's a knock on the door.

"Just sit tight while I go get it"

He wants to runaway but decides stays. He doesn't know who to expect. Is it Kousuke? He hopes not.

Makoto comes back with, to his surprise, a young red head boy.

"This is my grandson"

Chiaki doesn't get it, why does this guy have the same hair as him?

"You know, he looks a lot like his father"

He doesn't get it, how is it possible?

"I'm Mamiya Takao, nice too meet you"

The boy who's a few years older than him introduces. And then it clicks.


End file.
